


Falling

by b0o



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmares, Omega Eddie Brock, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Eddie and Venom are pretty much an old married couple, also Venom adores Eddie and his changing body.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Time to fill the tag with mpreg and abo

Eddie is falling, hard and fast and to far away from anything he can grab. Yet that’s not what makes him panic, no what sends his heart raising is that he’s alone.

No Venom to catch their fall or even just listen to his screams. No he’s completely alone and the only sound around is the wind screaming past him and ripping away any voice he could have.

He sees the ground rises to greet him, and getting closer he sees a man laying in a heap where he will land. Eddie wants to look away, wants to look away from the bent body and glassy eyes staring into his but he can’t.

So instead he falls further and further, the corpse seeming to beckon him to join it. With a single jolt Eddie is awake and immediately being comforted by Venom. 

**Calm Eddie, we are safe. I will never let you be harmed.**

He can feel Venom manifest behind him and didn’t stop from laying back the moment Venom was rudemetly formed, tendrils wrapped around him and squeezed just enough to make Eddie feel safe.

Sadly his nightmare also woke their child and they moved about restlessly, Eddie brought a hand to his swollen stomach and began rubbing it soothingly. “Sorry.” He said it to both the child and Venom, who immediately began purring. 

**No Apologies. You are safe. Go back to sleep, we will be here when you wake.**

Between the purring and feeling secure Eddie once again drifted off to a thankfully dreamless slumber. The next time he awoke it was from Venom shifting around beneath his skin. 

**We need to eat.**

Eddie groaned in response but at a solid kick he pushed back the covers and threw his legs over the bed, Venom gave him a small push to help get him off of the bed and Eddie was too tired to do anything but grumble out a thank you.

Setting to work in the kitchen he fried up some eggs and while waiting for that and his coffee sipped at chocolate milk. Piling up his plate full of the fried eggs he sat down and demolished them in record time.

**We can make more.**

Eddie spared a look at the clock and mentally gauged just how hungry he was before shaking his head, “not if we want to meet with Anne on time. Besides we’re meeting her for lunch, we can finish eating then.” Disapproval from Venom shot through but it faded quickly, Eddie paid it no mind and instead focused on trying to get out of his chair.

Black tendrils helped push him up and he rubbed his protruding stomach with a frown, “let’s hope I don’t get much bigger.” He knew he would, he had just entered the seventh month mark but already he felt huge. 

**NO! Our child is healthy and strong! You are healthy and large! We will not starve.**

Venom’s statements were accompanied with him moving about Eddie’s torso and resting next to their child. Eddie couldn’t help but smile and give a small scoff, “you know Vee, a lot of omegas don’t like being called large.”

Venom moved about once again and Eddie walked onto the bedroom, however he was stopped before passing the mirror. They turned to face it and Eddie instantly wished he was wearing a shirt, he didn’t most days when it was just them but he also tended to avoid staring into mirrors even before he was pregnant.

Venom’s head manifested over his shoulders and tendrils formed to lovingly stroke his stomach, chest and any other area affected by the pregnancy.

**“Look, so full of our child. So amazing. So healthy and strong. Ours. Our omega.”**

Eddie’s breath caught at the unashamed admiration in Venom’s words that edged into awe, at the way Venom purred with satisfaction and ran more tendrils carefully around Eddies stomach. Finally Eddie remembered not only how to speak but that Anne was expecting them in an hour.

Venom retracted his tendrils but still had his head manifested over his shoulder, giving the head a quick kiss Eddie searched through his clothes and gave a smile at finding not only a clean set but a more decent one at that.

Slipping them on he stood before the mirror once again and watched as Venom turned himself into a black scarf that Eddie patted affectionately. “Let’s get this show on the road.” Venom hummed in agreement and after Eddie left their apartment made sure his human locked the door behind them, “it was one time Vee.”

Eddie mumbled it into the makeshift scarf and was instantly flooded with memories of all the times he’d left the door unlocked. Eddie huffed and swatted at the black mass before continuing his commute to the restaurant, it was a more high end one and Eddie really hoped that Dan was serious when he said he would pay.

As if to agree he felt a small nudge and rubbed the spot fondly before boarding the trolley, it was a busier time so the seats were full until a young alpha stood up and offered her seat. Embarrassment rushed through Eddie like that and the kind smile she gave him didn’t help, what also didn’t help was Venom hissing through their bond warnings about her fate if she were to get any closer.

Accepting the seat with a strained smile and nod Eddie eased himself into the seat and immediately the older woman next to him swooped in. “Oh you poor thing, an omega being forced out alone! And pregnant at that, you know back in my day…”

Eddie knew she was talking but was having a difficult time restraining Venom from either attacking or yelling at her. 

**ALONE?! We are not alone! We are never alone! How dare she say I’m a bad mate!**

 

_Vee it’s fine, she doesn’t mean it like that._

Eddie hadn’t realized she had finished until she was staring at him expectantly with a hand stretched towards his stomach, it took a moment but Eddie finally nodded. “Yeah go ahead.” The words had barely left his mouth when a withered hand laid across his stomach and, he tried to block out Venoms roars of protest and instead return the smile he was given.

“ You have a strong one in there, going to be a fighter.” This quieted Venom immediately who gave a small agreement that of course their child would be a fighter. Eddie had actually started to relax until the woman talked again, “now let’s hope that fighting spirit isn’t wasted on an omega.”

Venom was once again roaring through their bond and Eddie shut his eyes in hopes it would speed up the trolley.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
